Avoiding direct sunlight when outdoors is a ubiquitous problem faced by anyone who spends significant time outdoors. Shading systems of the prior art are typically ineffective or impractical to use for a number of reasons. Some systems include rigid canopy susceptible to being shifted or unanchored by wind. Other systems are cumbersome to transport or assemble, due to the number of parts involved, steps required during setup and/or low shade to weight ratios.
Accordingly, there remains a need for systems and methods including flexible canopy structures capable of being at least partially supported by wind and configured for easy of transport and assembly.